dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Main pawn
Main Pawns are a fully customizable AI partner that you create in just as much detail as the character you play. They are made when you first access the rift at the encampment and follow you on your journey as loyal legions that live to serve Arisens. Unlike the other pawns you cannot permamently dismiss your main pawn. When they die they will always respawn when you touch a Rift Stone. Description In the world of Dragon’s Dogma the player takes on the role of the Arisen who is accompanied by their own created pawn called a main pawn .You’ll be able to put your own likes and particularities into your main pawn during the creation phase. The main pawn will be traveling with the player on this long journey and you will select everything, including appearance, job, equipment and skills, among other things. In this game, the player does not just singlehandedly decide the main pawn actions. The main pawn learns from the way the player’s moves, will, and the decisions are made. So if you’re an aggressive type that always jump into battle first without thinking then your pawn will learn to support that play style. If you go for the weakest or strongest foe first your pawn will develop and complement how you decide to play the game. Every time the player does something, this will have an effect on the pawn’s thoughts and movements. The main pawn isn’t just about customizing the appearance but raising a custom AI tailored to how the player plays the game. Initially, the pawn AI will improve based on the player’s job and the decisions the player makes. The Arisen play style will shape and raise the pawn's AI. Your main pawn is your disciple that you’ll be raising it as your own. The pawns don’t rely on tedious rules and parameters. So if the player just plays the game as they want to, the system is set up to support this and will train the pawn. The pawn will attempt to match the player’s job and fighting patterns and start to do things on their own. And if that is not exactly how you would like them trained, simply go to Pawn Guild or certain rest camps, sit in the chair, and talk to your pawn. The pawn will then ask the player on what and how they should improve. So if you happen to find an effective way to take down an enemy, the pawn will use the same effective attack style the next time you face that enemy. Upon sitting in this chair fairly often will result in your main pawn only asking 2 questions; the first question always concerning his / her speech rate and then a random second question. Customizing the looks of the pawns does not mean it’s just adjusting its visual appearance. If the pawn is heavier set, then the limit on the amount of weight that the character can hold is increased. If you carry more than what the character’s carrying capacity is, then it will take more stamina to perform any movements and your overall speed will be reduced. The character's weight also has an effect on how soon the spent stamina can be recovered. Also, depending on how big the character is will affect the way the character interacts in the game. Bigger characters will have a longer reach when they attack, but they will also be easier to hit. For smaller characters, they walk slower and the speed at which they move about is different. Not just the size, but the sex of the character can also have an effect on your gameplay strategy. Since the character's reach and stamina are a major part of the game, every detail put into your pawn will shape how you'll be able to play the game. Also, your main pawn can be hired by other Arisens to help them during their journey and can thus be at your side as well as with other Arisens at the very same time. While spending time aiding another Arisen, your main pawn will receive Rift Crystals for his / her support. When send back to you (you will be notified when you've slept) the main pawn can take along an item the other Arisen may give him / her, along with an opinion and possibly a comment on that main pawn. Customizing Appearance *To customize the appearance of the pawn after starting the game, you need to purchase the Art of Metamorphosis at The Encampment. (Caution: Can only be used once per save file) *After defeating the Dragon you can purchase the Secret of Metamorphosis at the Encampment which will allow you to freely change your character's and your Main Pawn's appearances as many times as you want. This function is accessed at the Main Menu screen, under Load Game. *You can also change both you and your Main Pawn's hairstyles and facial details at Devyn's Barber Shop in Gran Soren, although you can't change your body or gender and it costs money to do so each time. Category:Characters Category:Concepts Category:Main Pawn